


Purple Charm in a Black Mood

by takiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Demon Blood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Angst, M/M, Superheroes, Tired Alec Lightwood, bathing together, nothing explicit I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takiko/pseuds/takiko
Summary: On the most dangerous night of the year, Alec Lightwood is ready to protect the foolish humans who are roaming the streets, dressed like idiots. He's prepared for an another Halloween full of fights, covered in demon ichor, and being absolutely miserable. His spontaneous warlock boyfirend however has other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #SHHalloweenFic event on Twitter :) I saw this event and an idea just popped into my head. I hope I managed to capture the spirit of Halloween, since it's not such a big holiday in my country. 
> 
> A huge thanks to @ms_amiami for her inspirational ideas! :)

”Alexander, did you know, that the veil that separates our physical world from that of the demon’s is the thinnest at Halloween night?” asked Magnus without turning around, when he heard the front door open and felt the familiar presence of his boyfriend enter through the loft’s wards. 

”Of course, I know! Why do you think I stand here all geared up?” replied an annoyed voice behind him, causing Magnus to pause in his task of spilling colorfully wrapped candy pieces into a big glass jar, and take a good look at the brooding figure before him. 

He wasn’t lying about his outfit. True, Magnus was still half-asleep, when Alec kissed him goodbye that morning, but he vaguely remembered him wearing casual office-style, perfect for doing boring paperwork at the Institute all day. Now he looked ready for war; dressed in all black, complete with a seraph blade at his side, a knife’s handle poking out from that sexy holster fixed to his thigh, his bow clutched in one hand, and several arrows protruding from the quiver dangling from his left shoulder. All in all, he didn’t look like someone, who just came home to eat dinner. He seemed dangerous. Dangerously desirable. 

”I told you this morning, I have to go back after work to help out the others, but I knew you weren’t listening,” said Alec coming closer, leaning in for a quick kiss, then putting his bow and quiver in the corner, so they won’t trip on them. ”We Shadowhunters are always having great troubles with demons at this time of the year. They practically come in hordes! That’s why I said, I probably won’t be able to make it home just to do that candy stuff with you.” He poked his index finger towards the full jar, eyeballing it with a look of total incredulousness. 

”You don’t have to do the candy stuff, darling, I know you hate it”, laughed Magnus at the sour expression on his lover’s face. „Although I was secretly hoping to spend at least a little time with you. Catarina already ditched me, saying she has to work all night, and I didn’t dare to invite Madzie alone, because I knew she’d be only sad, if you’re not home,” he pouted, clinging to the tall Shadowhunter’s neck like a limpet. 

The dark look in the other’s eyes softened instantly into sadness, and he planted apologetic little kisses to every part of Magnus’ face he could reach. 

”I’m sorry, Magnus, I really am” said Alec mournfully. ”It would be a dream come true to spend Halloween inside for once in my life. I have vivid memories being drenched from head to toe in demon’s ichor for the last decade on October 31st. Every damn year! Trying to protect everyone, while the mundanes are walking around at the dead of the night, looking like idiots in those costumes”, he fumed, burying his face into Magnus’ shoulder in annoyance. ”They let their KIDS wandering around to collect CANDY! It’s like they are serving their spawns to the demons on a golden platter.”

”Don’t be too hard on them, my dear, they don’t know anything about the danger. Halloween can be real fun, but apparently only if you’re not a Shadowhunter,” sighed Magnus, leading his exhausted spouse toward the kitchen, to at least feed him, before he goes out again, thinking hard all the while, if he can somehow save their ruined evening.

Alec went willingly, looking around the loft in wonder, noticing for the first time the floating candles all around, a life-size skeleton in the corner, fake spider webs on the furniture (but without any spiders, thank the Angel!), decor bats hanging from the ceiling, and two huge, still uncarved pumpkins on the kitchen table, that at the snap of Magnus’ fingers both floated to the ground, leaving them enough space to eat the delicious dinner the warlock prepared for them.

”You did this all for me?” asked Alec, and Magnus hated the guilty expression on his face. 

He knew Shadowhunters didn’t have a lot of opportunities to have fun, but he was still incredibly sad every time Alec had to leave at impossible hours to fight demons or argue with Clave representatives, and the sadness turned to anger whenever the man revealed how he never had the chance to try such simple things as carving a pumpkin for example. When Magnus mentioned a few days before, that they could try to make lanterns together, Alec looked so excited like a little child at Christmas morning, his expressive, huge, hazel eyes shining like two marbles, his mouth going at full speed, spilling words about the best ways to carve pumpkins. Magnus almost died on the spot from cuteness overload. Now it seemed like they have to drop every plan, spending Halloween separately. Unless…

His pumpkin pie forgotten, he jumped up from the table excitedly, and clapped his palms together so loud, Alec almost dropped the half eaten piece hanging from his hands. 

”I’m going with you!” 

”What? Where?”

”I’m going with you on patrol.”

”You’re not a Shadowhunter. And it’s dangerous.” Alec was looking at him, like he lost his mind.

”It’s dangerous for you too, my dear. You can do a meeting for your Shadowhunters, splitting them into pairs to patrol the streets. Like you always do.”

”I usually go with Jace,” said Alec weakly.

”He now has Clary to accompany him. And you have me,” he said, gently taking Alec’s face in his two palms. ”We’re going to be like superheroes, walking the streets, making sure the mundanes are safe. I can also bring my candy jar. The town is packed with kids, we can’t disappoint them.”

”The kids can’t even see us glamoured. And please tell me I was dreaming, and didn’t hear right, when you said, you want to go out demon hunting with a big jar of candy as a weapon!” Alec was almost pleading at this point.

”I can always bring the pumpkins and throw them at the demons head.”

”Magnus, this isn’t funny! Halloween is the most dangerous night of the year.”

”All the more reason for me to go out with you. You seem to forget, darling, who you’re talking to. I’m the infamous High Warlock of Brooklyn. I will blast every demon into dust, that’s stupid enough to come near my boyfriend. I’ll make sure you won’t be covered in demon’s ichor for once. I promise!”

Alec knew he was going to lose this battle. There was no arguing with his boyfriend when he got something into his head. Still he made a last half-assed attempt to talk him out of it. He didn’t want him to be in danger, although the thought of trading Jace’s company for the warlock’s was strangely appealing. Especially, because being the third wheel next to Jace and Clary was his brand new version of a nightmare. 

”You should have some fun instead. Like… what were you doing at Halloweens before we met?”

”Planning an adult-version of trick or treating for Downworlders,” admitted Magnus with a mischievous smile, and giggled when Alec turned beat red. ”But it’s time I step up, and do something good for a change. Give up, my prince! I’m coming with you, and tomorrow, when we are all done and rested, we’re going to carve these beautiful pumpkins into perfection.”

”What happened with throwing them at the demons?” smirked Alec, standing up, putting his arms around Magnus’ shoulders, who in turn wrapped his around his lover’s waist. 

”It would be a terrible waste. I’d rather use my magic on the demons, and spare the pumpkins for us. What do you think?”

”I think you should kiss me right now!” demanded Alec impatiently, and Magnus didn’t need to be told twice. 

They mouths met with such force, their teeth clattered together, but they hardly felt any pain, just pleasure, only pleasure. Magnus slipped one of his arms from Alec’s slim waist up into his hair and pulled him impossibly closer, while his other hand wandered under the black leather jacket. He was about to strip the offending seraph blade from the Shadowhunter’s side to make sure he won’t impale himself accidentally on it while making out with his boyfriend, when a shrill sound from Alec’s pocket echoed through the loft, making them jump a few feet apart. 

Alec carded his fingers through his hopelessly tangled hair, and shook his head at Magnus, who had the audacity to smirk at him proudly. 

”Please, put that smile away, grab your candy jar, and get ready while I convince Jace that our new plan isn’t complete madness.”

”I doubt he will fight with you when you explain, he has the whole night together with Clary on patrol,” said Magnus, and making an elegant 180 degree turn, walked towards the entrance hall to put on his jacket, while humming a spooky Halloween melody.


	2. Chapter 2

”So what should be our superhero names?” 

Alec shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. He started having second thoughts about the idea of patrolling together with his boyfriend. 

The evening started out surprisingly well, although Izzy and Jace were downright grinning at him during the whole debriefing he held at the Institute, and of course he couldn’t evade the angry glares he got from some of his painfully old-fashioned, hidebound colleagues. Fortunately, the majority of his fellow Shadowhunters seemed pretty unfazed by the prospect of him pairing up with Magnus for tonight’s activities. 

Speaking of Magnus… For someone facing the very real possibility of running into blood-thirsty demons at any given minute, his warlock seemed ridiculously happy. Not that Alec minded of course, but it was getting hard to concentrate on the impending danger with his companion bending down on one knee and offering his candy-jar to every single kid who came across and excitedly shouted ‘Trick or Treat’ at them. 

At first, Alec felt almost naked out in the open without his glamour to hide him, fearing the mundanes will call the police seeing his galore of weapons, but after passing several adults dressed as zombies, a lady in a pale moss-green alien costume with her mummy-daughter, and a horde of pirates waving around fake swords, he decided it doesn’t really matter. What he was totally unprepared for, was the attention he got from almost all the children they met.

“They are very relatable,” said Magnus and smiled fondly every time one of the kids run up to Alec, gazing starry-eyed at his tall, black-clad figure, asking hundreds of questions about his ‘costume’, and begging him to let them try his weapons. Alec managed to deflect their wishes by patiently explaining, how a warrior never gives up his weapons to anyone for any reason, and instead of the disappointed cries he expected, he earned even more respect for ‘staying in character’. 

His resolve, however totally crumbled, when a cute little girl, dressed as a pink T-Rex of all things, patted his knee (the highest place on his body she could reach), and in a high-pitched voice that melted his heart, exclaimed:

“May I touch your bow, Mr. Assassin?”

She didn’t even finish the sentence, Alec was already kneeling beside her, bow in hand, and a tender smile on his face, trying to ignore the loud cooing sound coming from Magnus’ direction. 

Apparently, even mean assassins were defenseless against pink T-Rexes. 

After two hours, Magnus’ candy jar was almost empty, the crowd noticeably thinned, and apart from a few confrontations with some lesser-demons, none of the patrols reported any real trouble. It almost sounded too good to be true, but since he still didn’t have a drop of ichor on his body, even after skewering three Raveners with his blade, Alec deemed this the most successful Halloween night, he ever had in his entire life. In fact, he almost enjoyed it, which should have been bizarre, but with his lover by his side, he just couldn’t find the usual annoyance in himself. 

Until Magnus started asking idiotic questions, giving Alec second thoughts about the whole setup. 

”We’re not superheroes. I’m a Shadowhunter, it’s my heavenly duty not to let people get eaten by the big, bad demons, remember? We aren’t supposed to get any rewards for doing this.”

”Well that explains why your kind is so ‘enthusiastic’ about everything in life. Working without expecting anything, but a few injuries or dare I say, death as a reward, can’t be very inspiring,” retorted Magnus with a shake of his head.

”But isn’t that the definition of a superhero?” glanced Alec sideways to his partner. ”Someone who risks his life in order to save others? Without expecting anything in return?”

”So you DO admit that what you Shadowhunters do is totally superheroic stuff!”

“I never said that!”

”We should be The Sweet and The Sour!” continued Magnus, pretending he didn’t hear his protests. “No, that sounds a little weird… Oh, I got it! Sourman and Candyman!”

“If you want to be remembered as a sugar daddy, then sure.”

“How about The Beauty and The Feast?”

Alec didn’t even deign to answer to that. 

“You’re a hard man to please, Alexander, but I was never the one to give up easily,” leaned in Magnus, to give him a quick peck on the lips. He didn’t refuse. 

A few silly names aren’t enough reason to refuse a kiss from Magnus Bane, even when he irritates him to no end. Like right now. 

“Yours should definitely be something archery-related. Sadly, ‘The Arrow’ is already taken, but it could be a more mystic one like… Sagittarius.”

“And what would you be? The Virgin?” 

Magnus clutched his chest with a look of feigned hurt on his face, while Alec rolled his eyes, and prayed for some demons to show up, before he loses his mind. 

“Your arrows never fail to find their target. A modern Robin Hood, but in a taller, grumpier version. A moody Robin… AHA! Robin Mood! How’s that?” 

Alec looked at him affronted. “My name isn’t Robin. I’m nothing like a Robin.” 

“Secret identity, my dear. Using your own name wouldn’t be a very clever choice. But…” he added swiftly, because the archer was glaring daggers at him, “we can change Robin into something more fitting, like… Alex. Alex Mood.”

“I’m not an Alex either,” said Alec with finality, and turned away to inspect the entrance of a dark alleyway on their left. 

“You know what you are absolutely NOT? Fun!” drawled Magnus, sighing a long sigh. 

Alec cast him a glance, and almost felt sorry for making the wide grin disappear from his lovely face. Magnus was right, after all. He WAS a sour man. 

He closed his eyes for a second, then turned around rashly, made his way over to the man, and mindful of the jar still clutched in his hands, proceeded to kiss him senseless. It was unexpectedly wild and sweet and full of love, and Alec tried to pour everything into it, he was usually unable to express with his clumsy words and broody actions. When the urge to breath couldn’t be avoided any longer, they reluctantly pulled apart, and for a moment simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

“If I’m Alex Mood, then you should be my Glitterman,” he said and smiled against the other’s pouting mouth. “What? You don’t like it?”

“Coming up with terrible names is my prerogative. Besides Glitterman is a stripper-name.”

Alec let out a laugh so loud, probably every demon in their five miles vicinity heard it, and promptly made him remember that they are not out on a date, but walking the streets with who knows, how many monsters lurking around them in the night. He reluctantly let go of Magnus’ shoulders, but his voice sounded amused, when he answered.

“As long as you’re MY stripper, I have nothing against it.”

Magnus shook his head exasperatedly, then opened the jar, poured the few remaining candy out into his hands, then with a snap made the whole jar disappear into thin air.

“Here, have some, my love.” He put three pieces into the Shadowhunter’s big palm, and closed his fingers around it. “They say sugar helps to boost imagination. We certainly need it, if we don’t want to end up as Glitterman and Alex Mood.”

Alec didn’t protest and soon both were enjoying the sugary-sweet taste on their tongue, while resuming their brisk walk on the now almost deserted streets of Brooklyn. 

“You know…” started Alec, holding Magnus’ hand for a moment to get his attention, “I’ve read in one of Max’s comics, that you can create a unique hero-name by putting together the name of the street or house you first lived in, and the name of your first pet. But it won’t help my case I’m afraid,” he said after a while, and an embarrassed blush tainted his cheeks instantly. 

“Why not?” asked Magnus, intrigued. “I didn’t catch that, care to repeat it, Alexander?” he blinked, after Alec mumbled something unintelligible under his nose.

“I said mine would be Institute Church,” he replied more loudly, and ducked his head, as if afraid of the reaction. 

“Well…” Magnus’ heart was bleeding for him, but he couldn’t help the small chuckle, that escaped from his mouth, because this was just… so typically Alec. It only made him love his Shadowhunter more. “That’s not very… heroic, but if it’s any consolation, there is no way for me to remember such details from hundreds of years before. I can recall a lot of things, but these are not among them, I’m afraid.”

“Another dead-end, then.” Alec spread his arms out, displaying the universal gesture of helplessness to show he ran out of ideas.

“Oh no, we can’t give up now. We are heroes, and heroes need fitting names, otherwise they are not real heroes at all. And I know exactly what we need to do! Modern technology to the rescue!” exclaimed Magnus, and fished out his mobile from his jacket pocket, then started tapping on it with an excited gleam in his eyes. 

Alec wasn’t sure, he wanted to know, what he is up to. Alex Mood was bad enough, he didn’t need to end up something more ridiculous. 

“All right, the internet never fails anyone, who is seeking answers!” beamed the warlock. “Superhero name generator! Let me put some details into this, and… voilá!” He started scrolling down, and was focusing so hard, Alec had to pull him sideways, before he walked into a lamp pole. “Hm, this one is not bad: Glow Trap. I can imagine myself as a Glow Trap. Very mystic, very…”

“Stupid,” finished Alec. “What does that even mean? People will think your superhero powers come from working at a candle factory.”

“You’re the most picky Shadowhunter, I’ve ever met,” scowled Magnus, but scrolled past Glow Trap with a heavy sigh. “Amethyst Sorcerer and Obsidian Archer. These got a nice ring to them, don’t you think?” he asked, hopeful.

“I’ve heard worse,” shrugged Alec.

“Oh, come on, Alexander! I’m getting desperate here! All right, last one. You better like it, ‘cause even the internet can’t keep up with your choosey attitude.”

“It’s called honesty, Magnus.”

“Purple Charm and Black Mood!”

“Why do I always end up as the moody one?”

“It’s not my fault, the name is written right here!” waved Magnus his phone in front of Alec’s face.

“Well, I’m sorry, Magnus, but all I can say, if you keep this up, I may end up IN a black mood, but never ever AS a Black Mood!” protested Alec. “But if you want to be Purple Charm, I won’t stop you. You are certainly very charming in everything you wear, but purple on you is simply… stunning.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Magnus laughed a little at that, then pocketed his phone, and was about to retort with some spicy comment, when he caught sight of something behind Alec’s back, that turned his blood icy cold with dread. 

It was a Behemoth demon coming out of nowhere with such speed, it almost looked like a blur. Magnus saw everything as if the world slowed itself down, just to show him the danger that could cost Alec his life. He saw the Shadowhunter react, saw the way his body moved, instincts kicking in, saw him trying to jump out of the way, but he also knew with crystal clear clarity, that it’s going to be too late, that there is no way, this attack can be avoided. 

The hairs on the back of Magnus’s neck stood on end, the warm brown in his eyes transformed into gold-yellow, and red sparkles shot out of his hand with such force, it felt as if every cell in his body exploded and turned into pure energy. The blast caught the monster, whose claws were only millimeters away from Alec’s chest, at the middle of its ugly face, and instantly changed the creature into a flood of black smoke, grey dust and an impressive amount of dark-purple goo. 

The world slowed down again. Magnus knew what was going to happen, but after such an incredible display of power, his body decided to shut down, and all he could do was to sit back, and observe, as gravity did its job. And what a thorough job it was!

The mess, that was once a demon, landed with loud, obscene sound of SPLASH, coating everything in its vicinity in slimy, stinky, purple goop, especially Alec, who took the brunt of it. The force of the impact was so heavy, the Shadowhunter lost his balance, and landed on his butt on the middle of the street, with an expression of pure shock on his once clean face. 

The world righted itself, time resumed its normal pace, and Magnus’ heart stopped beating in a frantic, panicked rhythm. He let out the breath, he didn’t even know he was holding, and was about to say something, when he realized, that his Alexander wasn’t moving at all, and dread started creeping into his soul again. His legs carried him to his lover’s side in two big jumps, where he, uncaring about the mess on the ground, kneeled down, so he could easily look into the beloved face that was almost unrecognizable under the thick layers of demon-residue.

„Alexander, are you all right? Did the demon get to you before I killed it? Are you hurt at all? Please, say something, you’re scaring me, darling!” he sputtered, scanning the other’s body, to discover any possible injuries, but he couldn’t see anything just the slight tremors that started to shake his lanky frame. 

After a few moments, the Shadowhunter’s eyes turned towards him, his expression unreadable, but the voice that came out of him, held no traces of the former cheerfulness, in fact, it sounded almost like he was about to start crying from the unfairness of it all.

“You promised me” he said, and looked around as if inspecting the aftermath of the battle. “You promised” he repeated, and this time there was reproach in the hazel depth of his eyes, the only part on him, that wasn’t covered in slime. Some bright purple drops even clang to his eyelashes, making them look impossibly longer. 

“You’re in shock, darling. You don’t know what you are talking about,” said Magnus stalling for time. He felt a little bad, because he DID promise to keep him clean of ichor and at that he failed spectacularly. 

“You had one job, Magnus! You promised!” 

“I know, I know! But Alexander, you almost died. And yes, I promised to keep you free of ichor, but to be fair, this thing is technically not even demon blood,” he said, inspecting the goo with interest. “The power of the blast must have transformed black ichor into this… thing. You see? My love for you makes even the demon blood turn purple.”

“You should have just let me die. I want to die,” replied Alec, trying to wipe some of the stuff off, but the attempt was absolutely futile, which of course only made him sulkier. 

“Oh, dear, now YOU are a Purple Charm in a black mood.”

Alec just looked at him with wide, sorrowful eyes that melted Magnus’s heart, and made him realize, there are situations, when even superheroes need to stop being heroes, and just get some rest. And take a bath. Not necessarily in that order. 

“Come on, let me help you up. There you go.” He grabbed his boyfriend’s slippery hands, and pulled him into a standing position, trying not to notice, how the movement made at least a liter of goo slide from his frame to the ground with a resounding ‘splosh’. “I’m going to call Jace and tell him, we are done for tonight and…” He trailed off with a wince when Alec grasped his wrist strongly, but he forgot about the pain in an instant, seeing his lover’s panicky expression. “What’s wrong?”

“You can’t tell them!” whispered Alec, looking at the phone in his hands like it was a ticking time-bomb. “You can’t tell anybody about… this,” he gestured towards the mess, that was himself. “It’s already a running joke in the Institute, how I always end up covered in ichor on every Halloween, if anyone saw me like this, I’ll never hear the end of it. EVER! Please, Magnus!” 

The warlock looked at his tired, frantic, dirty, pleading boyfriend, and decided that even in his grimy state he is the most beautiful person he ever had the chance to lay his eyes on. 

“All right, darling, never fear. I’ll only explain that we run into some trouble, and can’t continue the patrol. The night is almost over already. I think your team can cover the rest,” he tried to reassure the sour Shadowhunter, which was an impossible task, at best. Magnus couldn’t blame him, though. “I don’t have much magic left in me, but there’s enough for a portal home, okay?”

“Okay,” replied the other man in a small voice, his eyes, however were on the ground, staring at the small trail of purple stream that flowed towards the sewer from the ever growing puddle around him. 

Magnus followed his gaze then grabbed one of his sticky hands with resolve, and summoning the last of his strength, created a shimmering portal. 

“Come on,” he said. “We’re going home.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The bathroom was full of steam, the scent of sandalwood and a hint of vanilla lingering in the air. A big pile of dirty clothes lay in the corner, thrown haphazardly, completely forgotten, their owners totally lost in their own little world. 

The taller one, dressed in a clean, black T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts is sitting on the edge of the tub, eyes closed, tousled, dark hair dripping small droplets of water, his expression a mix of serenity and relaxed happiness, which is probably the result of the other man’s ministrations, who is standing behind him toweling his hair dry with slow, gentle movements. 

If someone asked Magnus, how they ended up here, after stepping out of the portal in the middle of the living room, he probably couldn’t give a coherent answer. He can recall little details, like helping Alec unbuckle his holster, and putting his weapons away, where the Chairman can’t find them and hurt himself. He remembers thinking how his beautiful, Persian rug is forever ruined, because there is no way, the purple goo will come out of it ever again. He remembers he didn’t care. 

All he did care about was the man in front of him, adoring the way his black strands stood out in every direction, completely free of any purple residue. He couldn’t help running his fingers through the wet mess, and chuckled a little when his ministrations made Alec moan in satisfaction. His lover was such a sucker for touches in his hair, it was adorable.   
It took them a while to clean each other from all the grime, especially Alec, who was practically bathing in goo, and they had to drain the tub three times, before they could finally relax into the hot, clear water; Magnus sitting back comfortably while Alec leaned against him boneless, supporting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. They didn’t even think about turning this into something sexual, it wasn’t about lust or desire. They both took comfort in each other’s presence, the weight of their bodies, the lingering touches, the feel of hot skin against hot skin were the reminder that they could still do this, that they are still here, unharmed, even after a dangerous night of demon hunting. 

Magnus let the awful memory of Alec almost being killed in front of his eyes slowly drift away, but the wish to hold him, kiss him, pamper him was something he had no desire to hold back, and Alec must have felt the same, because he let himself be washed, caressed, helped out of the water, and didn’t move a muscle while Magnus dabbed his skin unhurried with a fluffy towel. 

When they were all dried and dressed in the most comfortable clothes they could find, they walked hand in hand to the bedroom, sliding wordlessly under the covers, gravitating instantly into the other’s embrace, wrapping arms and legs together as if they couldn’t stand being even a centimeter apart.

“It was an interesting Halloween, for sure,” said Magnus, absentmindedly caressing Alec’s back, forming invisible circles with his fingers. “The most interesting I’ve had in years.”

“More fascinating than your ‘adult’ Trick or Treating parties?” asked Alec with a sly expression, which Magnus only guessed, since the man buried his face in his shoulder, soft breaths tickling his skin on every exhale. 

“That really stuck into your mind, isn’t it?” Magnus shook his head fondly. “Believe me when I say, seeing the same crowd every year, struggling to impress each other with new ideas, which basically are always the same, is not even near as satisfying than fighting together with my hot boyfriend, who has the power to make friends with a T-Rex without even batting an eyelid,” recalled Magnus, and couldn’t help but smile at the memory. “My only regret is that even after being so heroic, we don’t have any fitting names.” 

„I don’t want to be Mr. Sour or Black Obsidian or anything like that anymore,” replied Alec, and pulled back a little so he could look the other in the eyes. „I only want to be plain, simple Alec, who lays his weary head down on Magnus Bane, The Glitter’s lap and falls asleep, because he feels nothing can hurt him with his magical boyfriend by his side.” 

„Oh, come here, you sap!” laughed Magnus then frowned a little when he registered the words. “Did you say The Glitter?”

“Yeah” Alec was grinning up at him. “I kind of loved Glitterman, because having my own, personal stripper is insanely cool, but since you didn’t like it, I came up with this one. It’s mysterious, heroic and fitting. My Glitter.”

“All right, I will be The Glitter, but only if you let me choose a name for you, which you will accept without any grumpiness. Deal?”

Alec looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed, and nodded against his shoulder. “I have a feeling, I’m going to regret this, but okay. Pick a name.” 

“Well, after tonight’s stunt of almost getting yourself killed, I’m never going to let you out of my sight anymore. If we’re doing superhero stuff together, we need matching names, too! So if I’m The Glitter, you have to be something without any frills and flourish, without any ‘Mr.’ or ‘Obsidian’ attached to it. It will be…The Mood!”

Alec contemplated this for a moment. 

Then simply gave up.

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to complain, and also that I’m a man of my word. Fine. Deal is a deal. Can we sleep now, my Glitter?”

“I thought you’ll never ask, my Mood.”

After a minute of silence, when Magnus was already on the verge of falling asleep, a drowsy voice whispered in his ear.

“We’ll still carve the pumpkins tomorrow, right?” 

“First thing after breakfast. I think I’ll make a T-Rex shape into mine, as a reminder of the cutest scene of today. What are you planning?”

His only answer was a little snore, followed by many others which made him smile, and he let himself drift off into a much needed sleep, dreaming of a tall, black-dressed archer, shooting glowing purple goo from his bow instead of arrows, drowning his enemies in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the biggest fun to come with silly superhero names for these two :))   
> These "purple demon blood" theme is intriguing, I might come up with another story about it. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two chaptered fic, the title will only make sense after the second one ;)


End file.
